doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Way From the Country of the Future/U.S. English dub
The Mecha-Maker }}All the Way From the Future World (originally titled All the Way From the Country of the Future) is an episode from the American English dub of the 2005 anime series. Plot Noby is relaxing in his room, thinking that something good will happen that day. Just then, a voice reverberates around the room, telling him that he will be hanged at 2.30 and burned at the stake at 3.45. Later, a blue robot cat pops up from the study table drawer and claims he is trying to save Noby from a terrible fate. He sees the dorayaki (also known as yummy buns) Noby left on the plate, savours them, and returns back to the drawer. Later, another boy appears from the drawer and tells him about Doraemon while calling Noby "Grandpa", and is surprised that Noby does not know anything. Doraemon pops out of the desk again and apologizes for not telling him. Doraemon introduces the boy as Soby, Noby's great-great grandson, and he says they have traveled in a time machine all the way from the future. The Time Machine's portal had accidentally opened in the desk drawer. They later tell him that he is going to marry Little G, who is the younger sister of the bully Big G, and show him the photo album to prove this. Infuriated, Noby chase the both of them back to the future. Noby's dad and mom rushes to his room to comfort him, assuring him that it was just a dream when he tells him the whole story. Later close to 2.30, Sue, Big G and Little G are playing badminton outside Noby's residence. The shuttlecock ends up on the roof of the door and Sue asks Noby to pick it up. However, he falls down and lands on a cactus in the garden, fulfilling the prophecy that he will be skewered by needles at 2.30. Sue invites Noby to play a round of badminton, and Noby makes a bet with Gian that for every shot that he misses, Big G will get to paint on his face. In one hour, Noby's entire face ended up painted in green. Noby realizes that, if he did indeed married Little G, Big G will become his brother-in-law, and in a fit of anger, he swears he will never marry Little G no matter what, which infuriates Big G. Later, Noby goes to the bathroom and falls into the bathtub after slipping on a bar of soap. Mom finds Noby wet and lets him use the space heater to keep himself warm while she gives him a change of clothes, fulfilling the prophecy of being roasted alive at 3.45. Soby and Doraemon reappear and asks him if he believes them now. Soby entrusts Doraemon to Nobita to change his fate. Noby is really happy that he has a robot cat best friend now. Soby is about to leave, but insists on seeing the city in this time period, so Doraemon takes out his first gadget: the Hopter. He puts it on his head but instead of putting it on Noby's head too he puts it on Noby's rear end and they start flying. Noby falls down in the end and chase after Soby, Doraemon and his shorts clad in underpants. Characters (in order of appearance) *Noby (first appearance) *Doraemon (first appearance) *Soby (first appearance) *Noby's dad and Noby's mom (as they appear together) (first appearance) *Sue, Big G and Little G (as they appear together) (first appearance) Gadgets used *Time Machine *The Hopter Trivia *This is the only episode in the US English dub in which Yummy Buns are referred to by their Japanese name, "dorayaki". However, the Japanese name is said only once by Noby in order to explain what Yummy Buns are. English dub edits *All scenes outside of the flashback are cut. *Noby mistakes Doraemon for a seal instead of a raccoon, as Western raccoons look very different from the Japanese tanuki. *Noby's face is painted green instead of black to avoid creating a racially insensitive image (known as blackface or minstrel). *The scene of Noby looking at his wedding book alone is cut. *The scene of Soby explaining to Noby that there are four ways to get to Osaka is cut. *The episode ends right before the scene of Noby noticing that everyone, inculding Sue and Little G, is staring at him in his underwear, and then runs away in humiliation. Category:Episodes Category:Dubs